


Deleted Scene: Oliver hears from ARGUS

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3.05, Deleted Scene, Episode: s03e05 The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Oliver - Freeform, olicity - Freeform, panicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver hears from Lyla that Felicity's apartment was found trashed and her missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene: Oliver hears from ARGUS

"Oliver," John’s face is serious as he listens to Lyla over the phone, "Somebody broke into Felicity’s apartment. The place is a mess—She’s gone."

Oliver’s world froze, and his chest constricted painfully. He knew Digg was trying to talk him down and Roy was trying to make sense of things, but all Oliver saw was red. This was the one thing he feared most, and it had happened without him even being there to stop it.

Oliver couldn’t halt the memory’s flitting through his mind like a photo reel—of Felicity with the Count. Felicity shot. Felicity captured by Slade. After each one, it felt like his world was being ripped to pieces. And he hadn’t even know he loved her, then.

And now? It didn’t matter that Oliver couldn’t be with her. It didn’t matter that she deserved so much more than he had to offer. It didn’t matter that she was safest far away from him. What mattered was Felicity. Saving Felicity. Because she was in danger—and despite everything that couldn’t be, a world without Felicity Smoak was a world he didn’t want to live in.

"Let’s. Go." Oliver said, and although Digg and Roy protested, saying they had no idea where they were going, or what they were doing, but Oliver shot them a look that was half manic, half pain.

"I can’t lose her," Oliver said sternly, trying desperately not to imagine her body, lying at his feet.

"Oliver," Digg started, but was met by a beeping on the computer. Roy walked curiously over, studying it a moment before looking up at them with raised eyebrows.

"It’s Felicity. I know where she is," Roy said in awe, smiling.

"Let’s go get our girl," Digg said almost softly to Oliver, and he nodded swiftly, stalking out of the foundry. He had no intent on losing Felicity. Not now. Not ever.


End file.
